


Адентро

by kelRian



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Летнее приключение ректора школы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Адентро

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Rain_Dragon, Сильвара среброволосая

Летом ученики разъезжаются. Ректор стоял у окна, провожая взглядом мальчиков и девочек, выходящих за ворота в сопровождении родителей.  
Академия будет казаться пустой и сиротливой без детских криков, пусть половина этих детей и не совсем люди.  
Дело за небольшим, чтобы оставшиеся не разнесли академию в его отсутствие. Но с другой стороны, ничего же не случится ни с Юки, ни с Зеро за две недели?  
Тем более что все здание обвешено сигнальными маячками, а Канаме клятвенно обещал если что – прибыть на помощь. Веры ему ни на грош, но все должно обойтись. Все просто не может не обойтись, потому что еще одного года ожидания Кайен не вынесет.  
Дневники, найденные в архиве, жгли руки.  
Старая, даже древняя, подшивка листов, обнаруженная комнате, называемой “запасники”, то есть просто на складом всякого рода барахла, в котором копаться можно было бесконечно. Туда стаскивали все, что не успевали разобрать.  
В результате попадались записи совершенно необычные, начиная от рецептов изысканных супов, заканчивая способами прямого массажа сердца.  
Этот же документ как сам выбрался из глубины шкафа и лег ему в руки.  
Сначала Кайен честно думал, что будет изучать его в специально выделенном помещении, а потом, наплевав на все, спрятал за пазухой и вынес из архива.  
Запах старых бумаг будоражил, на вид дневникам можно было дать сотню-другую лет. Особенно загадочным было, как переливались чернила, когда на них падал отблеск живого огня. Именно не электрического света, а огня камина или свечи.  
На некоторых страницах были маленькие, прожженные огнем участки, будто на них попала искра.  
Записи были самыми обычными: о погоде, о кошках. Очень много автор говорил про деревья и воду.  
Пробираться через письмена приходилось с трудом, потому что иногда у пишущего дрожала рука и слова превращались в каракули.  
Вообще, стоило признаться, что сначала Кайен расстроился. Дневник был самым обычным дневником какого-то недалекого пьяницы. Выдавали неровные линии из-за дрожи в руках, несколько пятен, вполне вероятно от вина, обрывочность, несвязность изложения и частые описания попек. Разве что прихотливое начертание букв и странные чернила не давали покоя исследователю. Автором мог быть вампир. Только вампир-алкоголик? Может, вампир-романтик?  
Это было бы уже интереснее.  
Кайену очень хотелось, чтобы за записями скрывалась самая большая, настоящая тайна. А лучше всего – приключение.  
Понятно, что быть ректором школы не в пример сложнее, чем охотитсья за вампирами, но иногда хотелось попутешествовать. Съездить, посмотреть новые места, развеяться...  
Надо было только дождаться, пока Юки подрастет, и ее можно будет оставлять одну.  
На расшифровку неровных строк ушло несколько лет, а могло бы еще больше, если бы не случайность.  
Очиняя карандаш, Кайен поранился и закапал драгоценные листы кровью.  
Та впиталась, будто книга ее выпила, буквы дернулись, но... больше ничего не произошло.  
Тогда ректор подумал, что если записи вел вампир, то и кровь, наверняка, нужна именно такая. А у него рядом как раз целое общежитие, полное вампиров.  
Пусть Канаме не поверил, что его кровь нужна для анализов, но согласился выделить несколько капель ради науки. Может, что-то и заподозрил, но по молчаливому соглашению решил не уточнять.  
Одной капли, опущенной ровно в центр первой страницы, хватило, чтобы строки пустились в пляс.  
Он до сих пор помнит это ощущение покалывания в кончиках пальцев, легкую дрожь, когда пришлось заставить себя сделать несколько размеренных вдохов и выдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Страшно было, что сейчас, пока приводит себя в чувство, лист покроется рябью и зашифрованное послание исчезнет навсегда.  
Откликнулись не все страницы, наверно к ним был нужен другой ключ, но на трех из них буквы складывались в линии, а линии – в рисунки.  
Больше всего они напоминали план или схему.  
На первой странице был изображен лабиринт или план города. Со второй страницей было сложнее, но для себя Кайен решил, что это план здания, ведь если на первой странице – город, то на второй должна быть следующая подсказка. Например, фасад здания.  
На третьей странице узор был совсем уж хаотичным, и Кайен решил разобраться с этой загадкой на месте.

Всю зиму ректор втайне от своих приемных детей разбирал планы городов, пытаясь найти похожее расположение улиц.  
Результатом многомесячных исследований стало три города, которые более-менее подходили. С них и стоило начать, хотя, безусловно, таких мест могли быть десятки, тем более, что найти старые планы удалось далеко не всех городов, да и невозможно было установить точный возраст дневника, а облик некоторых городов изменился даже за последние десять лет.  
Иногда Кайену казалось, что это не более, чем круги на полях. Нет, он честно собрал подшивку из этих изображений, но среди них было достаточно старых, чтобы хотя бы приблизительно соответствовавать возрасту дневника. Поэтому Кайен решил, что это неперспективное направление и вернулся к городам.  
Один был всего в двух часах езды, поэтому он взял с собой Зеро и Юки, сказав, что просто проведут там выходные. Подростки смотрели на него неодобрительно, и их можно было понять. Городок оказался маленьким, недавно отстроенным на пустом месте, и никакого интереса не представлял. Завод рядом, который и давал городу рабочие места, чадил неимоверно, и в результате они даже не стали оставаться на ночь, как планировали изначально.  
Это был провал, искать там смысла не было.  
Второй вариант Кайен старался пока не рассматривать, хотя он был наиболее таинственным.  
Согласно легенде, древний город в джунглях Бразилии, город, в котором долго любили селиться вампиры, в одну ночь буквально весь ушел под воду.  
Это было лет двести назад, город восстанавливать не стали, и сейчас там был непроходимый лес. Даже дорога, которая была широким трактом, заросла слишком быстро.  
Ректор тогда полюбовался на фотографии этого места и со вздохом отложил их в сторону. Безусловно, причиной этой катастрофы мог бы быть могущественный артефакт, но чтобы его найти, стоило снарядить целую экспедицию, да и не всегда стоит искать то, что может уничтожить целый город.  
Третье поселение было не менее многообещающим, но гораздо более удобным для исследования. Утомительный авиаперелет, ночь в поезде, потом на рейсовом автобусе почти до конечной станции – и считай на месте  
Город был небольшим, раньше вполне богатым, но серебряный рудник истощился, поэтому при строительстве железной дороги ее пустили в объезд, ближе к более перспективным разработкам. Жители спешно бежали в поисках лучшей доли, и город не вымер только из-за дотаций да редких туристов, желающих посмотреть на заброшенную разработку.  
Несколько богатых домов, несколько пустующих усадеб – рай для поисков, решил для себя Кайен и к середине лета был готов тронуться в путь.

***  
Городок со смешным названием Адентро, встретил Тогу пылью автобусной станции, неприязненным взглядом буфетчицы и полным, категорическим отсутствием горячей воды.  
Последнее было особенно драматично, так как больше всего после тряски в небольшом автобусе охотнику хотелось принять хороший, качественный душ. Сначала он проклинал собственную предусмотрительность. В Адентро все жители и гости как на ладони, и Кайен его заметит рано или поздно. Два дня ожидания в Дуранго, который по местным меркам считался чуть ли не столичным городом, ведь там была целая железнодорожная станция, оказались пустой тратой времени.  
Сейчас, стараясь ополоснуться как можно быстрее, Тога почти с нежностью вспоминал детвору Дуранго, которая попыталась разбить окно в его номере, и толстую кухарку Джолинду с ее жирным наваристым супом.  
Хозяйка и повар единственного в Адентро постоялого двора тоже была толстой. Это закон. Кухарки должны быть толстыми, иначе они не могут занимать эту должность, с ужасом осознал Ягари.  
Но, с другой стороны, эта неплохо готовила, охотник смог это оценить даже по съеденному на скорую руку салату, потом, увидев возмущение постояльца отсутствием удобств, подозвала мальчишку, болтающегося поблизости, чтобы он принес горячей воды. Второй раз Тога помылся уже нормально, сумев оттереть с себя пыль дорог.  
Естественно, когда он спустился вниз благодарить мадам Сорес, то встретился с Кайеном.  
Вот зачем, зачем он проторчал два дня не пойми где, чтобы встретиться в первый же день?  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – настороженно спросил Кайен.  
– И я тоже рад тебя видеть, – ухмыльнувшись, ответил Тога.  
Хорошо, что помощница кухарки-домовладелицы-хозяйки очень шустро подскочила, поставив перед ними холодный сок. То что нужно в такую жару.  
Девушка попыталась было построить глазки, но мужчины не обратили на нее внимания, а сеньора Сорес сдержанно рыкнула из-за стойки. Кайен даже вздрогнул.  
– Нет, она не на тебя рычит. И ты не ответил, что ты тут делаешь? – успокоил друга Тога.  
– Эй! Я первый спросил.  
Смотреть на Кайена было – одно удовольствие. Он весь, до кончиков волос, собранных в высокий хвост, был одна напряженная работа мысли. Прикидывал, взвешивал, раздумывал. Самое главное было его не торопить. Дать самому принять решение. Ведь иногда, когда Кросс принимал решение, его было практически невозможно переубедить. Теперь, главное – чтобы решение было принято в пользу Ягари.  
– А если я приехал сюда не просто так?  
С точки зрения Тоги, приехать в это захолустье просто так мог только законченный идиот. Нет, он обязательно сходит посмотреть на рудник, но больше тут делать нечего абсолютно. Дома старые, часть вообще заброшена, на улице полно голытьбы, полуголых детей, которые увидев прилично одетого сеньора, бросались под ноги, клянча монетку. Грязь, вонь и горячей воды, опять-таки, нет.  
Пришлось изобразить некоторую заинтересованность и недоверие:  
– А зачем же ты сюда приехал, м?  
Кайен оглянулся и полез запазуху. В качестве хранимой драгоценности были продемонстрированы три потрепанных листа бумаги.  
– Это оригинал? – спросил Тога и тут же понял свою промашку.  
Кайен возмутился:  
– Ты что, думаешь я совсем дурак с собой оригинал таскать? Я копию снял. Вот смотри...  
По словам Кросса, на первом листе был план города, очень похожего на этот, на втором – то ли план дома, то ли его фасад, а на третьем – ключ, чтобы найти тайник.  
Третья картинка своим хаосом линий повергла Ягари в недоумение, но, с другой стороны, если они еще не нашли место, то и ключ пока подождет. На все про все у них было около недели, чтобы успеть вернуться в академию.  
Что было зашифровано в плане, Кайен не знал.  
– То есть как в сказке? Пойди не знаю куда, найди то, не знаю что?  
– Но ведь город маленький. Обойти его вдоль и поперек двоим хватит трех дней!  
– Уже вдвоем. То есть ты и меня уже записал в подельники? – Тога удовлетворенно потянулся.  
– Ну... не в подельники. В эти... как это...  
– Не напрягайся. Подельники так подельники. Кладоискатели так кладоискатели. Давай лучше поедим, чтобы вечером, когда жара спадет, прогуляться..  
Официантка появилась, не успел тот договорить.  
“Подслушивала”, – обреченно заключил Ягари. Интересно, завтра за ними весь город будет ходить хвостом или только мальчишки моложе восемнадцати, а остальные будут предлагать услуги по поиску сокровищ за чисто символическую плату?

***  
В первый вечер они, конечно же, никуда не пошли, а остались есть, пить и отвечать на вопросы любопытных посетителей. Скоро в таверне набилось столько народу, что было не продохнуть. Все горланили, требовали еще выпить. Сеньора удовлетворенно протирала бокалы и шикала на свою помощницу.  
Через несколько тостов оба друга нашли общий язык с горожанами, и потребовалось определенное искусство, чтобы выскользнуть незамеченными. Но, с другой стороны, шум в зале не замолкал. Видимо, местные вполне могли развлечься самостоятельно. 

Поднявшись в комнату, Тога ультимативно потребовал предъявить ему ту самую таинственную тетрадь, о которой было столько разговоров. Кайен даже согласился, и Ягари сначала взял ее в руки с подобающим раритету благоговением, но потом был готов выкинуть в окно. Такого литературного бреда он давно не читал. Котята, зверята, женщины, мужчины – все скопом в одном дневнике. Бред сумасшедшего, причем написанный то справа налево, то сверху вниз, то по диагонали, то четверостишием в центре листа.  
Глупость, не имеющая ни малейшей литературной или исторической ценности.  
Пришлось поверить Кайену на слово о танцующих строках, потому что во флаконе с кровью осталось всего несколько капель, и надо было смириться с тем, что они прибегнут к этому средству в крайнем случае.  
Тога разозлился от такой непредусмотрительности, поэтому на следующий день поднял приятеля самым ранним утром.  
“Еще не жарко”, – объяснил он совершенно заспанному Кайену.  
Тот попытался возразить, но охотник был неумолим.  
Рудник они пошли смотреть, как только Кайен проснулся, умылся, почистил зубы, выпил кофе и проделал еще тысячу нужных и не очень вещей.

Оказалось, что карта врала. Рудник, вернее то, что от него осталось, находился километрах в пятнадцати от города. Тога не мог для себя решить, что было бы лучше: прогуляться утром или трястись в раздолбанном драндулете по пыльной дороге, рассекающей непримечательный пейзаж, изредка украшенный кактусами и агавой. Флора охотника не волновала и не занимала. Из фауны больше всего интересовали вампиры класса Е, но никаких тревожных сообщений из городка не поступало лет пятнадцать, значит тут все тихо и мирно.  
Поездка к руднику оказалась решительно бесполезной. Нет, надо было, безусловно, предусмотреть, что он давным-давно заброшен, и лезть внутрь без необходимого снаряжения нельзя.  
Водитель скалился и делал вид, что не понимает, чем возмущены гости города.  
Действительно, они просили к руднику, он к нему и привез. А то, что вход в шахту до середины затоплен – так это незначительная деталь, о которой можно было и не упоминать.  
Тога был готов командовать возвращение, но Кайен замер, любуясь разливом воды. Пришлось прислониться к раскаленному боку старенькой машины и ждать.  
Нет, действительно пейзаж был красив: раскаленная вода, переливающаяся радугой, редкие камни, виднеющиеся над поверхностью, вокруг песчаник всех оттенков красного и тяжелый запах испарений.  
Ягари не стал подходить к кромке воды, он и отсюда видел, что она мертвая. Нет ни растений, ни рыб. Хорошо, что проводник замахал руками и остановил Кайена, чтобы тот не стал трогать гладкую поверхность, больше напоминающую ртутное зеркало, чем воду.

Больше делать там было нечего, и стоило возвращаться в город.  
На самом въезде машина заглохла, и пришлось в самую жару добираться пешком.  
Когда они с трудом добрели до ближайшего кафе, чтобы прийти в себя, Тога с отчаяньем понял: времени у них не неделя, как наивно полагал Кросс. Времени в два раза меньше, потому что передвигаться по этим улицам днем – невозможно.  
Можно было бы пытаться спать днем, а исследовать город ночью, но будь они трижды охотниками, в незнакомом городе по ночам лучше не бродить. И видно будет плохо, и сражаться с обезумевшими вампирами гораздо привычнее, чем случайно угодить в разборку наркоторговцев.

Кантина, в которой было решено переждать жару, отличалась более чем скромным интерьером и неприветливого вида мужчиной за барной стойкой.  
Радовало только одно: Кайен, выпивший три бутылки “Короны”, уверенно показывал на перерисованную схему и утверждал, что линии – это волны на реке, которую они видели около рудника, а точки отображают камни.  
С точки зрения Тоги, хаос линий третьего листа не стал понятнее абсолютно. Но скорее всего дело было в том, что он по глупости отказался от предложения бармена  tradicional con Sangrita, и ему с улыбкой предложили Chili Beer. Звучало освежающе, и Ягари рискнул попробовать.  
На бутылке был нарисован красный перец, но Тога, проигнорировав изображение, смело сделал первый глоток. Оказалось, что это не пиво со вкусом красного перца, а красный перец с привкусом пива. Захмелеть от такого было нельзя, и пропадало всякое желание пить дальше. Это оказалось мудрым решением, потому что на жаре Кайена развезло окончательно, и его пришлось почти тащить на себе.

Пока Кросс отсыпался в номере, Ягари отправился гулять по вечернему городку.  
Людей на улицах было больше, чем днем, что не удивительно, ведь было прохладно. Мужички пили пиво и играли в настольные игры, из мест под названием антро лилась музыка, и разноцветные огни подсвечивали столики, выставленные перед входом.  
Таких танцевальных площадок было целых две. Одна для еще не сбежавшей из города молодежи, вторая для тех, кто постарше.  
Охотник спрятался в сумраке улицы, стараясь не попадаться на глаза подвыпившим горожанам.  
Viernes social была в полном разгаре, а Ягари заводить новых знакомых не собирался. Сеньора Сорес предупредила, что по пятницам горожане пьют и веселятся вместе с друзьями, а выходные проводят с семьей.  
Вчер преобразил город, выделив в нем две главных улицы, пересекающихся на небольшой площади, посередине которой когда-то бил фонтан, но сейчас стояла сухая, засыпанная песком чаша с отколотыми краями.  
Дома вдоль обеих улиц были в основном одноэтажными. Но одна была центром ночной жизни, а вторая оказалась вереницей особняков. И если свет окон из обычных домиков делал даже малоприятные тупики жилыми, то почти все особняки казались брошенными или маложилыми.  
Скорее всего, первые богачи уехали, когда рудник начал иссякать, следующие покинули город, когда в шахте поднялась вода и выработку окончательно прекратили, но несколько любителей романтики остались в городе даже сейчас. Еще в некоторых, казалось, остались только слуги, поддерживающие чистоту и ждущие возвращения хозяев.  
Больше всего Тогу заинтересовали три особняка похожей стилистики. Один из них выглядел заброшенным очень давно, и фасад напоминал рисунок Кайена. Туда они отправятся в первую очередь.

 

***  
Анимо был стар.  
Краска на его стенах давно облупилась, полы покрыл толстый слой пыли, в перекрытиях поселились мыши, а любовно выращиваемый хозяевами тропический сад зачах. Только растения пустыни разрослись так, что трудно было ступить.  
Особняк не знал грусти, не знал тоски. С одинаковым, чуть настороженным любопытством он рассматривал мальчишек, пытавшихся выбить ему стекла, и семью ворчливых иглохвостов, которые ссорились по поводу и без.  
С тех пор, как хозяева покинули его, люди боялись заходить. Анимо слышал, как прохожие шептались, что дом заколдован, и что проклятье падет на их головы.  
Люди иногда бывают очень глупы.  
Проклятым Анимо себя не чувствовал, и на головы нежданных гостей могла бы упасть подточенная временем балка, а никак не древнее колдовство.  
Когда впервые за много лет двое странных людей рассматривали его без страха или ужаса, особняк насторожился. Повел колоннами, расправил плечи портика, напугав почтенное семейство мышей, жившее под ним. Перед грызунами было неловко, но еще более неуютно Анимо себя чувствовал перед неожиданными гостями. А то, что мужчины зайдут внутрь, он не сомневался. Ведь дождавшись, когда улица опустеет, два незнакомца перелезли через ограду и начали продираться через колючую агаву.  
Анимо бы с удовольствием подсказал, где давным-давно были дорожки внутреннего парка, но у агавы был очень напористый характер, и она разрослась везде.  
Один из мужчин пытался обойти колючие листья. Другой – еле сдерживал ругательства, но листья тоже старался не обрывать.  
Странные.  
Им незачем пытаться скрыть свое присутствие, уже через несколько дней растения распрямятся полностью, и никто не поймет, что у Анимо были гости.  
А вот пыльные полы и мутные зеркала никуда не спрячешь. Анимо предстанет перед гостями неумытый, неухоженный и с безобразно облупившейся краской.  
Расстроенный, особняк тяжело вздохнул.

***  
Кайен был готов молиться всем известным и неизвестным ему богам. И если эти боги существовали, то просто обязаны были услышать просьбу скромного ректора академии. Так страстно он не просил ни о чем довольно давно.  
Особняк, у дверей которого они стояли, был роскошен даже сейчас, когда зенит его славы давно прошел. Он все еще был неплох: плоская крыша почти не просела, стены были пусть не ослепительно, но белыми. Ограда осталась нетронутой, а жаль. Кайен предпочел бы протиснуться в дыру в заборе, чем подтягиваться и перелезать. Ягари перемахнул ее в один прыжок. Кросс ему даже немного позавидовал.  
Они переговаривались вполголоса. Охотник ругался, а Кайену больше всего хотелось пробраться, наконец, в сам дом.  
Сад пострадал очень сильно. Культурные растения без тщательного ухода быстро поддались своим более живучим местным собратьям, которые цеплялись колючками, пытаясь разодрать руки и лицо, но Кайен был сильнее. Опыт общения с маленькими и не очень детьми, а так же боевое прошлое давали о себе знать.  
Тога был увлечен самоконтролем, так как первый его порыв — вырубить всю растительность, но Кайен ему не позволил.  
– Смотри!  
– На что именно? Тут одна трава везде.  
– Пыль из окна вылетела. Облачком. Может, там есть люди?  
Тога смерил его взглядом.  
– Нет, я узнавал у местных и смотрел вчера вечером. Горел бы свет. Не живет там никто. И вспомни: парадные двери несколько десятилетий не открывали, это очевидно, а по саду...  
Конец фразы потонул в плохо сдерживаемой ругани. Колючка оцарапала непобедимому охотнику запястье до крови, а другая разодрала рукав.  
Когда искатели сокровищ добрались до окон, Ягари уже успокоился. Стал деловит и собран.  
Кайен с улыбкой посмотрел, как охотник втягивает носом воздух.  
Окно выбивать не стали — они же не мальчишки. Просто аккуратно вынули стекло и поставили рядом. Может быть, им придется приходить туда не один раз.

 

Дом спал.  
Его покидали неспешно, может даже хотели вернуться через много лет, но не получилось. И он напоминал собой копилку времени. Даже воздух помещений нагревался и тяжелел с каждым годом, словно старик.  
Когда заходишь в дом, даже покинутый на зиму, легко понять характер его владельцев, но здание, которое все жильцы оставили десятилетия назад, будет совершенно особенным.  
Кайен прислушался к скрипу двери. Толстая из тяжелого темного дуба, она была украшена строгой резьбой. Такие же бороздки повторялись на окнах и даже на некоторых плинтусах. В покрытых пылью комнатах было легко фантазировать: этот стол слишком громоздкий, поэтому его решили оставить. Ведь он настоящий исполин, занимающий большую часть гостиной. А тут висела картина или фотография. Может, портрет хозяйского сына, уехавшего учиться в другой город?  
В углу комнаты стоит небольшой камин. В городе не бывает настоящих холодов, поэтому он выложен красивой изразцовой плиткой.  
Кайен только провел по ней пальцем, стирая грязь, и она тут же отозвалась на прикосновение, благодарно засверкав всеми оттенками синего.  
А вот гнезда каминной решетки изрядно разломаны. Забавно наблюдать за тем, как Тога в последний момент одернул себя и не полез изучать дымоход. Тогда всей горячей воды в Адентро не хватило бы, чтобы его отмыть.  
Им обоим хочется верить, что клад, который они ищут, в более доступном месте.  
Маленькая мышь высовывает из норки любопытный нос. Сейчас тут для грызунов надежный и уютный дом. С одного из окон на кухне свисают остатки шторы. Наверно, в одну из зим грызуны все же замерзли и подрали ее для гнезда. Или им понравилась яркая расцветка ткани. Даже сейчас, выгоревшая от яркого солнца, она сохранила оттенки красок.  
Вообще кухня выглядит более жилой. Наверняка слуги покидали ее последней.  
Кайен очень задумчиво покрутил перед глазами банку с неясным содержимым, а потом отряхнул руки.  
Все было бы хорошо, если бы не вездесущая пыль.  
Тога же на грязь не обращал никакого внимания и увлеченно ползал на коленях, вглядываясь в пол.  
– Смотри, эти доски клали позже, – сказал охотник с видом опытного плотника.  
– Конечно, они же рядом с плитой. Тут ходят чаще всего. Или, может, они начали скрипеть со временем. Или... да мало ли что. Давай отметим это место, но проверять не будем?  
Тога недовольно поднялся с пола и пошел в сторону лестницы, всем видом демонстрируя, что на кухне делать нечего. Кайен же не удержался и быстро заглянул в каждый ящик. В одном его ждал мертвый жук. Во втором – паук, крайне недовольный вторжением, ржавая пробка и завалившаяся в самую даль шкафа вилка. Ни одна из находок не походила на сокровище. Да и сама кухня была на удивление безликой. Выскобленное добела дерево, и полное отсутствие украшений. Возможно, с крюков, к которым крепились полки, раньше свисали вязанки лука и пряностей, может, даже стены украшали рисунки или разноцветные коврики. Все то, что делает рабочее место приятным и уютным. Но сейчас кухня выглядела мертвой.  
Вздохнув, Кайен бросился догонять спутника. Тот ждал, облокотившись на перила. Свежий развод сажи на щеке был наглядным доказательством, что он сунул голову в дымоход.  
Лестница была странной. Она прижималась к стенам, но казалось, что это огромная ленивая змея обвивает ствол дерева. Только вместо ствола тут была пустота. Ступеньки были непривычно широкими и совсем низкими. А вот перила были отполированы до блеска. Даже сейчас было достаточно провести пальцем, снимая слой пыли, чтобы почувствовать, насколько они гладкие. Кайен замер, подставив лицо солнечному лучу, который настырно пробился через жалюзи.  
Вот по лестнице, только чуть придерживая пальчиками подол, сбегает юная сеньорита. Няня неодобрительно качает головой: девушка опять забыла шляпку, а значит, личико загорит на солнце и потеряет аристократичную бледность. А внизу ее подхватывает и кружит сам хозяин дома. Ведь это его любимая дочь. Пусть служанка права, и девушка из приличной семьи должна быть белокожей, но от южного солнца все равно не спрячешься.  
Кайену немного жаль, что это только его фантазия, и он не знает, как все было на самом деле.

 

На втором этаже было интереснее. Сразу понятно, что библиотека – сердце дома. Его главная часть. По крайней мере, огромные книжные шкафы обязаны были хранить в надежном деревянном брюхе десятки книг.  
Но полки пусты.  
Охотники честно пытались нажимать на выпученные глаза резных демонов, украшавших верх каждого шкафа, что доставило Тоге некоторое неудобство, ведь именно он подсаживал Кайена, чтобы тот мог дотянуться. Но, к сожалению, ни один из шкафов не сдвинулся в сторону, открывая путь в потайную комнату.

 

В спальне Кайен замер.  
Она поражала своими размерами, а особенно – размерами кровати.  
Это чудо ковки никуда увозить не стали, а теперь случайные посетители могли догадываться: это супруга отказалась от деревянных спинок, чтобы в них случайно не повторились чудовища библиотечных шкафов, или сам хозяин предпочел обманчиво легкий узор ковки?  
Из спальни вело две двери. Одна — в ванну, другая — в маленький коридор, стены которого украшали три тяжелых золотых рамы. Слишком вычурных, даже для этого необычного дома.  
Одна рама была пустой, полотно забрали, а в двух других сохранились непримечательные пейзажи и в меру вульгарная феечка.

Видимо раньше картины были и на лестнице, и в гостиной, и в библиотеке, но сейчас остались только темные пятна на стенах.  
– Странно, – заметил Кайен, поднося фонарь к стене, пока Тога возился с дверью в другом конце коридора. – Все картины вывезли, многие вместе с рамами, а эти оставлены.  
– Действительно странно. Но может они были любимы, предположим, хозяином, и нелюбимы хозяйкой? И при переезде она настояла, чтобы их оставили. Ты узнаешь, чьи работы?  
– Не знаю. Вернемся в гостиницу – подумаю.  
Дверь открылась с тяжелым скрипом, пропуская их в маленькую комнату.

Это определенно был кабинет, но такой же безликий, как и остальной дом.  
Кайен с сожалением посветил на тяжелые ставни, закрывающие окна. Распахнуть их — значит привлечь лишнее внимание.  
Пока Кросс размышлял, Ягари зажег масляную лампу, висящую над столом.  
– Не боишься, что заметят с улицы?  
– Нет. Мне кажется, что окна выходят во двор, а потом, ты же сам видишь эти ставни. Тут можно костер развести — и никто не увидит.  
Лампа только немного рассеяла общий сумрак помещения.  
– Смотри, тут почти нет пыли.  
– Может как раз из-за ставней? Но и воздух тут не очень хорош.  
Кайену оставалось только согласиться. Дышать в комнате было тяжело, хотя это не уменьшало азарт.  
Масляная лампа исправно светила, пусть и стояла неиспользованной столько лет. Комната казалась волшебной и таинственной в отблесках языка пламени.  
Мужчины простучали все стены, выдвинули все ящики и полюбовались на резьбу, украшающую стол. Кромка была украшена знаками солнца и луны, но узор был не закончен.  
– Он был ненормальным, – уверенно заключил Тога, проведя пальцем по столешнице.  
– Почему?  
– Смотри. Орнамент обрывается. Он сидел, размышлял и вырезал на столешнице. Считаешь, нормальный на это способен?  
Кайен был вынужден согласиться.  
– Пошли. Уже поздно, а у меня от этой пыли слезятся глаза.  
Тога молча кивнул.  
На обратном пути они снова посмотрели на полотна, даже приподняли рамы, но решения загадки не нашли.

Вернувшись в гостиницу, друзья быстро привели себя в порядок, порадовавшись, что давно наступили сумерки, и их чумазые лица не бросались в глаза.  
Хозяйка только головой покачала и отправила мальчишек-помощников греть воду.  
После ужина Кайен заперся в комнате со словами, что ему надо помедитировать, а Тога, как и был в одежде, рухнул на кровать, изучая потолок.  
В потолке не было ничего необычного, но это тоже было сродни медитации.  
Азарта исследователя охотник не чувствовал, опасностей никаких Кайену, совершенно очевидно, не грозило, и что он тут делает сейчас, не понимал и сам. Можно было хоть утром распрощаться и уехать заниматься более полезными вещами.  
Философские размышления о смысле жизни прервала хлопнувшая дверь. Кросс ворвался в комнату ураганом.  
– Завтра никаких кухонь! Мы будем изучать тот коридор.  
– Зачем? – лениво поинтересовался Тога. Время дум уже закончилось, и настало время сна.  
– Я вспомнил эту картину! Видел ее в одном из альбомов. Гримшоу, – поймав недоуменный взгляд друга, Кайен быстро добавил: – Английский художник, жил давно, но не слишком, в основном городские пейзажи. Фонари, туман и прочее. А именно природы у него мало, почти нет, поэтому и запомнилось. И феечка эта у него на многих картинах повторяется, как под копирку.  
– Оригинал бы не оставили, а забрали с собой. Значит это копия, причем наверняка ничего не стоящая.  
– Да, это копия. Но это неправильная копия. Я вспомнил. Смотри.  
Кайена было проще убить, чем остановить, когда он входил в исследовательский раж.  
На колени Тоге лег тот самый лист с неясными линиями.  
– Я вспомнил, как должна выглядеть эта картина на самом деле, и всмотрись...  
Охотник поморщился, когда лист сунули ему под нос. Совершенно не обязательно было подносить рисунок так близко.  
Кайен был настолько уверен в собственной правоте, что ему оставалось только поверить. Действительно, при определенной фантазии линии на его рисунке из дневника напоминали фрагмент картины. И Тога был готов согласиться с тем, что темные пятна внизу листа – действительно камни.  
– Может, посмотрим на оригинал? – поинтересовался он, но Кайен опустил глаза.  
– Я пробовал, но кровь уже старая, видимо. Не получается. Был уверен, что она не испортится. Может, слишком часто открывал флакон, контакт с кислородом... не знаю. Не работает.  
Кайен выглядел виноватым и сам расстроился.  
– Ясно, – Тога постарался не скрежетать зубами слишком сильно. – Ладно, будем надеяться, что ты правильно срисовал. Завтра посмотрим.

***  
Анимо образовался вчерашним гостям, пусть они и изрядно пошумели у него внутри.  
Прикосновения щекотали, и старый особняк честно пытался не рассмеяться, когда один из мужчин проводил рукой по перилам, а второй стучался в закрытые стены, приложив к ним ухо.  
Люди, однозначно, самые забавные из созданий. За ними очень интересно наблюдать.  
Но когда они были в кабинете хозяина, Анимо насторожился. Ему было неприятно присутствие там чужих. Слишком много воспоминаний было связано с человеком, который вставал посреди ночи, аккуратно прикрывал за собой двери и шел в свое самое тайное убежище.  
Он иногда говорил с хозяином.  
Нет, Анимо не умел отвечать и тогда чувствовал себя совсем юным, но ему было интересно слушать размышления человека.  
В самое сердце дома он только один раз пустил гостя, и тогда, поставив на углы стола свечи, чтобы было больше света, смеясь и шутя, мужчины писали в тетради. Судя по разговору, писали глупости, а потом Анимо заснул. Действительно не помнил, пусть это и странно, несколько часов, как если бы темная пелена заглушила все чувства.  
Потом, когда проснулся, в стене горел огонь. Почти как в душе.  
Сначала ярко. Он жег, пытаясь выбраться наружу, освободиться, а потом, утих, смирившись, и Анимо стал гораздо больше уделять внимания муравьям, которые повадились ползать на кухне, чем странной вещи, спрятанной в одной из стен.

***  
Тога очень задумчиво рассматривал картину с рекой.  
– А ты был прав. Очень похоже на камни, и два лишних, в самом русле.  
– Попробуем?  
– Давай.  
С фонарем в руке было неудобно, но охотник не решился опускать его.  
Кайен нажал на камни на картине, но ничего не произошло.  
– Мне кажется, что чего-то не хватает.  
Тога чувствовал, как им начинает овладевать азарт, подчиняя себе. Запах не столько опасности, сколько загадки и предвкушения. Ответ надо было найти сейчас. Немедленно. Иначе страсть разъела бы изнутри.  
Охотник сосредоточился и выдохнул.  
Надо было очистить рассудок и призвать не рациональную логику, а инстинкты.  
Все, что было внутри, расползлось по памяти щупальцами мыслей, пытаясь найти то самое, единственно верное решение, которое можно вытянуть из себя. Из подсознания. Из вечности. То шестое чувство, которое ведет, не давая сбиться, принять неверное решение.  
Ответ должен был быть, и подсказки уже были зачитаны вслух. Ведь автор дневника играл с ними, предложив решить загадку для упорных. Поиск кладов для тех, кто очень хочет найти.  
Блики фонаря пляшут, отражаясь от золота рам.  
– Солнце, звезды, луна. Таков порядок орнамента на столе?  
– Да, – почти благоговейным шепотом подтвердил Кайен.  
Три прикосновения к элементам вычурной рамы, и соседняя картина с крылатой девушкой свалилась, открыв темный провал в стене.  
Дом ухнул, содрогнувшись, но наверняка это было только эхо от падения тяжелой рамы.  
– Ну, кто проверит дыру? – спросил Кросс. Похоже, что его пугала темнота, через которую не смог пробиться даже луч фонарика.  
Ягари не стал отвечать, просто просунул руку вглубь и без малейших усилий достал средних размеров каменный шар.  
– Что это?  
– Не знаю, но он немного теплый. Предлагаю убираться отсюда, причем сразу из города.  
– Но дай мне рассмотреть.  
– Обязательно, только позже. Я не знаю что это за штука, я не знаю, как она работает. Я вижу только то, что ее спрятали.  
Кайен тяжело вздохнул. Спутник был прав. Ужа завтра пойдут слухи, в таком маленьком городе невозможно скрыться, может прийти полиция с вопросом, зачем они нарушали границы частной собственности? Хуже будет, если шар узнают. Может, это была любимая реликвия местного губернатора, которую украли лет сто назад, но память о ней жива в сердцах горожан, и тогда будут проблемы. А эту тайну Кросс желал разгадать до конца. Сам или с помощью Ягари, но без участия местных властей.  
Незакрытая форточка хлопнула, будто прощаясь, но Кайен решил не задумываться, откуда в этом, столько наглухо закрытом доме взяться открытому окну.

***  
Найти тайник – это еще полдела. Понять, что же они нашли, оказалось гораздо более сложным.  
Ровный шар из матового черного мрамора, казалось, поглощал свет вокруг себя. Он был в меру тяжелый, на поверхности были еле заметные бороздки, но части шара были слишком плотно подогнаны друг к другу, и поддеть их ножом, означало бы расковырять и изуродовать.  
Единственной особенностью было, что шар всегда перекатывался на один бок, как детская неваляшка.  
Они пытались капать на находку кровью, как на лист бумаги, потом Тога вспомнил про резьбу на столешнице. Дождавшись, когда солнце и луна были на небе одновременно, его выставили на свет, но шар проигнорировал попытки оказать влияние.  
Его клали на дневник и смотрели на него на просвет. Все было тщетно.  
Шар постоянно был у Кайена на рабочем столе, и детям он сказал, что это обычное пресс-папье. Правда ректору показалось, что Канаме, которого он в начале года вызвал в кабинет, странно посмотрел на находку, но ничего не сказал, а Кайен решил не уточнять.

Иногда самые сложные загадки имеют самые очевидные решения.  
В попытке найти ответ Кайен снова и снова пролистывал дневник, а Тога крутил шар в ладонях. Тот оставался прохладным. Приятное дополнение сумрачного сентябрьского вечера.  
Кайен еще раз вчитался в записи, а потом замер.  
– Дай мне его, пожалуйста, – попросил он друга.  
Тога, наверно предчувствуя, что разгадка близко, положил шар на стол и пододвинул кресло.  
– Что будешь делать?  
– Огонь, мы не пробовали огонь.  
Пламя свечи только один раз лизнуло матовую поверхность, и она засветилась изнутри, трескаясь, как вскрывается гора от напора лавы. Тоненькие линии стали прорезями. Безупречная сфера раскрывалась лепестками черного цветка, а в его сердцевине горело пламя.  
В алых всполохах стояла тоненькая девичья фигурка.  
Она улыбнулась и начала плавно двигаться. Танцевала, сплетаясь с языками пламени. От взмахов рук разлетались крошечные искры.  
Девушка, наверно, была обнаженной, но огонь целомудренно не давал всмотреться в очертания ее тела.  
Охотники сидели завороженные, даже не пытаясь понять, что именно оживило красавицу, просто наслаждаясь ее искусством и талантом мастера  
В полной тишине танцовщица закончила рисовать узоры огнем и телом. Медленно сложились эбонитово-черные лепестки лилии, укрывая волшебство от посторонних глаз.  
Они помолчали еще немного.  
– Как думаешь, что это было? – спросил Кайен.  
– Не знаю, – Тога выглядел расстроенным, – но у меня такое подозрение, что ты использовал ее по назначению.  
– То есть?  
– Что “то есть”? Красивая, безусловно красивая, но безделушка. Пресс-папье.  
Охотник поднялся и, хлопнув дверью, вышел.  
Кайен только покачал головой вслед. Пусть Тога ожидал от тайны большего, но Кайен, не удержавшись, снова поднес к шару огонек, чтобы еще раз полюбоваться танцем огненной девы.


End file.
